When tourists visit a new city with which they are not familiar, they often rely on a computer mapping application (such as Google Maps, MapQuest, or Apple Maps) to guide them on a route from their current location to a desired destination (e.g., the Eiffel Tower in Paris). Such mapping applications typically calculate and display to the user the most efficient route from the user's current location to the desired destination, where efficiency may be measured in terms of travel time or distance. Such mapping applications also typically are capable of calculating and displaying different routes which are optimized for the user's mode of travel, such as automobile, public transit, or by foot. Tourists, however, are not always interested in traveling from one point to another by the most efficient route. Consequently, in addition to maps, tourists traveling on their own have to do extensive research using other materials such as travel books and press articles to identify places, areas, or stretches of streets that are interesting to see. As a result, tourists have to manually adjust or deviate from map-generated routes in order to visit these places of interest.